Patchett L2A1
|unlock = 51 |slot = 3 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 550 |reload_time = 2.3 / 3.3 |damage = 35 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 17 |concealment = 20 |threat = 12 |achievements = }} The Patchett L2A1 is a submachine gun released with the Gage Historical Pack. Overview The Patchett L2A1 is the most powerful SMG damage-wise. It possesses average accuracy and manageable recoil, meaning that one will have little trouble dispatching a target at medium range. Its rate-of-fire is not particularly high, and while this may help somewhat with recoil control, it is not advisable to wield the Patchett in tight quarters. The Patchett only holds rounds per magazine with a total reserve capacity of ( with Fully Loaded), making it a sort of smaller, secondary version of the Eagle Heavy, Falcon, or Gewehr 3 - with all the pros and cons of those rifles. Summary Pros: *Most powerful SMG in terms of raw damage *Large mod pool *Unique suppressed barrel options Cons: *Low magazine and max ammo capacity *Low rate-of-fire *Low base concealment compared to other submachine guns, which can be improved to slightly above average through mods *Very high recoil Builds As the Patchett's main weaknesses are Accuracy, Stability and Concealment, the most practical builds are those that increases either Concealment alone, or focuses on improving exclusively the former two. A Hybrid setup is plausible, though not recommended due to the mod values of one build style partially overriding those of the other, potentially resulting in two mediocre/unfavorable sets of values instead of just one. Due to the Patchett's already high Damage, suppressing it wouldn't cause much of a handicap in stopping power, therefore allowing for certain semi-stealth builds. A High-Accuracy & Stability build may consist of the following: * Long Barrel ( , , , ) * Competitor's Compensator ( , , , , ) * Auto Fire ( , , ) * Military Laser Module ( , ) * A sight of choice ( , to ) * Solid Stock ( , , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the above build confers a shot Accuracy value of , dealing a whopping points of Damage per shot and a Stability total of . Concealment is low ( to ). The Tactical Compensator can be used instead of the Competitor's Compensator if one wants more Accuracy ( ) and is comfortable with the somewhat lower Stability ( ). A Stealth build may consist of the following: * Short Barrel ( , , , ) * Short Mag ( , ) * No Stock ( , , ) * Optional: Low Profile Suppressor ( , ) Without bonuses from perks and skills, the Concealment total of the above build is and is legible for use during plan A (stealth), however the player will have to deal with subpar Accuracy ( ), heavy recoil ( Stability), and a miniscule magazine size of ( ), therefore great care must be exercised when using this build in any situation. Alternatively; the Folded Stock can be used instead of No Stock if the (-2 ) accuracy penalty is seen by the user as undesirable bringing total accuracy up to (10), however the stock only provides a +2 concealment bonus instead of the +4 value of having No Stock. Tips *Due to its low total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferrably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the total ammo increase grants the Patchett an entire extra magazine to use. It is one of the (very) few non-pistol weapons in PAYDAY 2 where the bonus ammo gained by this skill amounts to a full magazine. *Acing the SMG Specialist Ghost skill can help alleviating the Patchett's low rate-of-fire, bringing it up to , about on par with the Para. * The maximum concealment attainable for the Patchett is (Short Barrel, Low Profile Suppressor or Stubby Compensator, Short Mag, and No Stock.). However, going with this build also means that the weapon will only hold a measly total of 10 rounds per magazine that can and will run out very quickly. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel ext.= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia * The Patchett L2A1 was based on the Sterling SMG variant of the same name (Sterling L2A1, designated the Patchett Machine Carbine Mk.2 by the British Army), therefore making it one of the few weapons in the game to retain its real-world designation. ** It becomes the Sterling L34A1 when fitted with the Suppressed Barrel. ** The Patchett with its Short Barrel is likely based on the Sterling Mark 7 "Para-Pistol". * As with most Sten models and derivatives in videogames, the Patchett is held in the wrong "Sten grip" position, with the user's left hand gripping onto the weapon's magazine and the entire gun is then held at a slight angle. This handgripping style is most commonly used by people unfamiliar with Sten-based designs and is not advisable to do in reality as improper grip of the hand may displace the magazine, cause wear to the magazine catch, or otherwise create a misfeed by jamming it too tightly into the weapon. What would've been the correct grip position was to hold the Patchett like a rifle, with the wielder's left hand cradling the underside of its barrel shroud. * The in-game Patchett's clip size of 20 is incorrect for a magazine of that type. A standard Sterling 9x19mm magazine holds 30 rounds by default. * The description given on the Gage Historical Pack website states that this was used by over 4 million British soldiers in the WW2 African campaign. This is a reference to the Sten Gun, which is the precursor to, and base design inspiration of, but not the Sterling itself. The Sterling was developed quite late into the war and was only deployed in very early prototype stages for small-scale field tests. It, however, saw widespread use after the war has ended. * The Patchett is almost unique in that it is one of only two weapons that, when previewed in the inventory screen, has its bolt locked back, showing an open chamber with ammo from the magazine waiting to be loaded. The only other weapon to share this trait is the Chicago Typewriter. This is somewhat justified as the Patchett fires from an open bolt; hence, the "ready to fire" position of the bolt is indeed locked back. * The Patchett's damage per shot is unusually high for an SMG, even more so as it is more powerful than most assault rifles in the game despite using one of the most basic (and small) types of ammunition (9x19mm Parabellum). * The Patchett is the only Historic Pack firearm to lack an associated achievement. * Equipping the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel, the Short Mag, and the Folded Stock attachments causes the Patchett to strongly resemble the E-11 blaster rifle (all of which were dressed up Sterling prop guns made by movie studio's armorer) wielded by Imperial Stormtroopers in the Star Wars movies. **Incidentally, the E11s were infamous for their poor accuracy, in which they couldn't hit any of the protagonists, (allegedly due to high recoil) whilst the in-game iteration will also have very poor accuracy and stability. Gallery Pachett.jpg|A preview of the Patchett L2A1. Pachett_modded.jpg|A fully-modified Patchett L2A1. (Long Barrel, Solid Stock, Professional Sight, Competitor's Compensator, Military Laser Module, Extended Mag.) 2014-11-21_00004.jpg|Patchett with 3 mods equipped. (Short Barrel, Funnel of Fun and Solid Stock) stormtrooper_blaster.jpg|A Patchett modified to resemble the E-11 blaster used by Stormtroopers in Star Wars, albeit without a scope. (Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel, Folded Stock and Short Mag.) Category:SMGs Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)